


Lust

by Midnight_thoughts



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_thoughts/pseuds/Midnight_thoughts
Summary: Some sin is just worth keeping.





	Lust

Everyone loves sinners. Every single person. Because every human has a sin. Some have issues with lying and some have issues with stealing. Some people are just horrible inside and out. And the worst part? Everyone covers it up to make it better. That little white lie that it’s not _that _bad. It’s almost bad but Jennifer is in the corner committing a murder so that’s much more worse than your sin right? And what was your sin? Your dirty little secret that you kept feeding until it came spiraling out of control. It wasn’t what it was, it was who it was. The pastors son.

“Fucking- oh _god _Jongin! Please please don’t!” You squeaked and whispered while you pulled at the male’s hair as he continued to plunge his tongue in and out of your soaked heat. Your thighs were shaking, your legs were together and pushed against your lower stomach as the male went to town feasting on your cunt. He had made you cum two times already from just his tongue alone. His free hand moving to trace his thumb up and down your pussy lips once he pulled back. He spread your legs wide and smirked at you, leaning down he let his tongue lap lazily at your clit and your body gave a violent jerk against his bed.

“You didn’t stop teasing me when you knew I was in the middle of a second service. Nor did you stop when you knew I was out with my father and my fiancé for a dinner now did you?” He asked in a raspy voice, his thick lips turning red against his tanned skin. You thought he was completely breath taking and you were at a loss for words. Your mind was going to the wrong place and Jongin seeing this pressed his thumb flat against your clit rubbing it into a circle causing your back to arch. “Did you?” He asked again and you thrashed your head side to side sliding down the couch as juices slipped from your cunt down towards your ass.

You shook your head no as he plunged his tongue back into your cunt letting it curl and search for your spot until you were cumming onto his pink muscle once again. You shoved your hand against your mouth to keep yourself quiet, the house was completely silent other than the noise of the ceiling fan circulating the air around the room and you were NOT about to get caught by the pastor and first lady nor did you favor being caught by his wife to be.

“You have such a fucking pretty. Pussy.” Jongin complimented with a low groan and you glared at him from behind your hand. He was being too loud! It made it worse because you could hear a pen drop and you felt that if he said too much you would be discovered. But he loved teasing you, he loved using your own weakness against you and for you it was dirty talk. Jongin pulled back kissing up your thighs before he kissed upwards onto your stomach. He nipped at your belly button and kissed upwards more until he was pressing his lips against yours. His cologne invaded your senses, your hands trailed up his white button up shirt, and rested against the collar of it. You wrapped your legs around his waist as the kiss progressed deeper, tongues and teeth clashing against each other. Jongin started to roll his hips against yours, humping you into the mattress. You mewled against his lips, grinding your hips back up against his friction. The rough feeling of the material of his pants grazing your already sensitive clit. Jongin pulled back from the kiss to press his lips against your ear moaning your name as his hands rest on either side of your body.

“I can’t wait to be buried inside of you. To be making this sweet pussy talk for me.” He husked out, your head was becoming light headed as you nodded. You wanted more, you needed more. This man was going to burn you alive and you were going freely.

“I want you.” You whispered out looking up at him as he pulled back to sit up undoing each button on his shirt.

“Tell me what you want.” He muttered out in his low sensual voice. He gave you that all knowing cocky smirk and you huffed biting on your bottom lip.

“I want you to fuck me.” You repeated unashamed of the fact that you were committing one of the biggest sins.

“How do you want me to fuck you?” He asked as he opened his shirt and worked on undoing the button on his slacks. He dragged the zipper down slowly, letting you hear the sound of it coming down. Your heart was pounding into your chest. You felt like you were going to burst from the tension.

“I- don’t know. Fuck me like you want me. Like you need me.” You called out reaching a hand up to touch at the male’s zipper tugging on it but he didn’t budge.

“Where?” He asked and you watched as he pushed down his slacks and boxers. The male lifted a hand up to reach down and rub his palm against your wet pussy causing you to falter and grab at the sheets, spreading your legs wider for him despite being overstimulated. He wrapped his hand around his hardened cock. He used your juices as lube and throwing his head back to moan as he jerked himself off in front of you. Your mouth was completely open and you sat there looking at him as he fucked his hand wishing it was you he was fucking instead. “I’m listening.” He reminded you and you looked around before smirking.

“On the bed..” You started. “The wall.. I know even your kitchen counter! I don’t care just fuck me. I need you, Jongin.” You whined out and the male cocked his head to the side, his dark eyes resting onto your figure. Jongin stood up and stripped himself off all his clothing.

“On your stomach.” He directed and you obliged him. Laying on your stomach you relaxed your body letting your hands rest beside your head. He gripped at your hips and pulled you down towards the middle of the bed. The male slipped between your legs and he positioned himself at your wet entrance, he slipped into you from behind, moving to let his hands grab at yours. He laced your fingers together and stretched out your arms above your head. He kissed along your shoulder blade before he bit into your neck moaning softly against your ear. You were stretched and ready for him so he didn’t need to wait long to fuck into you. He moved slowly, sliding in and out while he gripped tighter at your hands. His body shielded and also trapped your smaller frame under him. He used your ass as leverage, riding you as he rocked his hips back and forward. Your eyes screwed shut as you bit at the sheets, curling your toes. Jongin took his time letting his heavy cock graze at your walls. He made sure you felt him, every inch of his thick girth touching your walls. He wanted you to feel every inch, every curve. He wanted you to feel it all.

Jongin let go of your hands after a few minutes and gripped onto your hips instead slamming you back onto his cock. He spread his legs wide and let his knees dig into the soft mattress under you. He shifted until your ass was in the air and he snapped his hips against yours. He bit onto his bottom lip but moved fast enough so that you both could hear the very loud sounds of his hips pounding at yours. The sound of smacking resonating through the quiet room. It turned into sloppy sounds, the squelching of his cock pushing into your wet cunt over and over again. Jongin kept you like that until he felt you tighten around his cock and then he was pulling out of you, slapping at your ass.

He waited for you both to calm down and he lifted you up. Carrying you towards the wall, he sat you on your feet with your chest pressed against the wall. He lifted one of your legs and slide back into you from behind. Your head rolled forward and Jongin cracked his door open. You panicked moving to reach your hand out to close it but he grabbed your hand with his trapping it above your head as he moved to whisper against your ear.

“What you don’t like it? The thought of my parents waking up to the sound of me fucking you? I think they would like you as a daughter in law. I breed you like you’re one.” Jongin taunted and your cheeks heated up as you looked up at him. You wanted to pout but he kissed you shutting up any protests that you had. Breaking the kiss he placed his forehead against yours as he picked up speed, drilling into you from behind. He bottomed out and moved deeper, your hand grabbing onto his as you pushed your hips back against him. You were desperate, feeling his shaft plunge deep into your silk insides. Jongin slipped deep inside of you one last time, he let his other hand move down to rub at your clit. Nuzzling into your jaw he kissed at your heated skin. “Let’s get you dressed.”

He helped you put on your clothes and you were a pouting thing because you wanted his cum, you wanted him to release because of you. You weren’t selfish about a lot of things but when it came to him you were. After your dress and bra were placed back on, Jongin slipped his outfit back on and he grabbed at your hand sneaking you out of his room and back down the stairs towards his kitchen.

“Do you still have a fantasy about clothed sex?” He asked and you nodded your head yes as he flicked the lights on.

“I do.. Why?” You asked but the male simply lifted you up and placed you onto the kitchen counter, crawling over you, he moved your dress up to reveal your bare center. He unzipped his pants and pulled his dick out of the slit of his boxers. You groaned as he hoovered over you and slid back inside your dripping center.

“I know you thought I was done, but I can’t get enough. I wanted to have you everywhere you wanted. Make me cum.” He whispered into your neck. You wrapped your arms around his neck trapping his body against yours, your hips sliding down and grinding your pussy onto his shaft. You let him fill you up and you took every inch. Biting on your bottom lip you whimpered his name as his nails dug into your ass cheeks. You felt your thighs tighten up once more as he drilled into your spot. You could hear a door open and footsteps moving around. But Jongin didn’t stop nor did he ask questions, he released another moan giving into his own selfish desires. He didn’t care about the girl his parents were forcing on him, he didn’t care about those damn footsteps that his father took to go to the bathroom. He cared about making you cum one last time and marking your cunt as his even if it was just for the night. Jongin bit down onto your neck sucking a hickey into your pulse point before he pressed his forehead against yours. His eyes looking into yours, There were no words just you both chasing after the other’s pleasure. Your lips quivered, his eyebrows knotted. Your stomach tightened up and he gave erratic thrusts. Somewhere of losing yourself and finding him, you both reached an orgasm. A lout squeal left your lips as your body gave a violent shake under him. Jongin wrapped his arms around your waist and tightened his hold onto you trapping your bodies close together. He shut his eyes and you play into his long locks of hair giving a faint smile.

“I need to go before someone comes downstairs.” You said gently and he sighed heavily shaking his head but he knew it was true.

“I’m never going to stop fucking you. Claiming you. Even if they try to force my hand in marriage.” He grumbled.

“So would you rather go to hell?” You asked him and the male smirked showing you a wicked smile.

“Yes, and drag you down with me, if it meant I got to keep you forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow my twt @ xlatethoughts for more!


End file.
